rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Ferrari J50 Championship/@comment-28402065-20180408001740/@comment-28169398-20180409191345
"Yup, monkey keeps their car, I keeps my gold. Racing to earn GC incentivizes me to stay in the game and spread the word... Racing to spend GC discourages me from playing and makes me want to gripe. Harrumph. Without gold-positive events, I’ll find something else to do. 18 hours ago by Escarghost" That was what I was commenting on, not the original post. Phrases like 'keep my gold' just goes to the idea that many players value the gold more than the game or what the purpose of earning gold is for; to extend the playability of the game. They get obsessed about the gold and not spending it. Someone with a greater than 6k gold balance was worried about starting a flashback with another event because the ads would only cover costs in one. That is irrelevant when you have a 6k gold balance. You can cover all the events in an update and have enough for the next event as you replenish the balance over the rest of the update. They get upset when Special Events can't be won with R$ upgrades. But why? What are you saving that gold for? If you don't want to spend the gold then don't complain that you aren't getting cars. And then people gripe about how much the cars suck, so then why do you care? Don't you already have all of the assets that you want to make the game enjoyable for you? Aren't all these new assets that you don't want what ruins your experience? But wait, can't you just ignore them? Your game stays static. The only thing that changes is the size of the download and the number on the menu bar. I don't have the 2015 or 2017 NASCARs, but I just ignore them. If they are offered in a Flashback I will go for them, or I will continue to ignore them until they are the only cars that I don't have in my garage and I have the balance to get them. I have 40 other cars that I would prioritize over them, unless there is a flashback. And it in no way interferes with my enjoyment of the game. In fact, my enjoyment of the game just increased significantly because I just parked the FXX K and the One:1 in my garage. But it didn't ruin my experience for the 9 months that I didn't have them before the flashbacks. My gold balance is only as good as the strategic decisions it allows me to make in the game. I know that I can compete in every special event that comes up, and give that the upgrade tree for my skill level is never more than 500 for an event, then I am pretty much guaranteed that I will win what I enter. I still try to challenge myself, but I also don't mind having to upgrade to the recommended PR to pass. I limited that with No Compromise and One:1, but I would have upgraded to recommended to complete them if it was getting to the point where I was getting short on time. The only way you can complete the game is to have all of the cars. The more cars you have and the more cars you have upgraded, the less you need. In the 9 months since I returned to the game I have been able to add all of the cars that were added and 31 additional cars that I didn't have. But if I let these opportunities pass, then instead of getting closer to the goal, the gulf widens. Gold isn't why I play the game. Racing, adrenaline, and the feeling of accomplishment from a hard fought win is. The gold only enables me to have a diversity of experiences in the game. No more no less.